Glitter in the air
by kokoszfic
Summary: W sumie, to sceny z życia Magnusa które przyszły mi do głowy w czasie słuchania "Glitter in the air" Pink na fazie tęsknoty za światem Cassie. ZAWIERA SPOJLERY DO MNO, WIĘC JEŚLI NIE CZYTAŁEŚ, TO OSTROŻNIE JAK Z JAJKIEM! (czy nie mogę napisać zdania bez jakiegoś dziwnego porównania i capsa?)


**Hej, tu kokosz, która umarła na jakiś czas z publikowaniem, bo geniusz nadepnął sobie matrycę i nie miałam komputera. Ale teraz już mam i chwała niech temu będzie i cześć i uwielbienie :3**

**A ponieważ nie mam jakoś pomysłu w ogóle na czwarty rozdział Tygodnia w Woolwich (znaczy mam pomysł, wiem co tam ma być , tylko napisanie tego to... eghhh...) to skończyłam TO w wyniku czego jest :P**

**Po prostu pewnego razu słuchałam tej piosenki i natchnęło mnie, że to jest perfekcyjna historia Magnusa, w wyniku czego... no ;)**

**ZAWIERA SPOJLERY DO MNO. MOŻECIE MI WYPOMINAĆ NIEZGODNOŚĆ Z TREŚCIĄ TMI, SORRY, TAKI LAJF. ^^**

**No to ten... Nie uciekajcie, miłego czytania :***

* * *

**Glitter in the air**

**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?**

**Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it**

-Alec, skarbie... Alec.

Niebieskie oczy spojrzały na niego, pełne pożądania, miłości i niepokoju równocześnie.

-Nie bój się-szepnął, ujmując jego dłoń i przyciskając ją do ust

-Nie boję się-warknął Alec, ale drżenie w jego głosie mówiło coś innego.

Na Lilith, jakim on był beznadziejnym kłamcą

Magnus spojrzał na swojego chłopaka z rozczuleniem.

-To bój się jeszcze mniej-powiedział poważnie i go pocałował. Alec jęknął głucho, a Magnus delikatnie drażnił palcami mięśnie jego brzucha.

Czasami, tak jak teraz, przychodziła mu do głowy absurdalna myśl, taka sama, jak w osiemnaste urodziny Aleca, kiedy chłopak sam przyszedł do jego mieszkania.

Że Alec nie pragnie niczego poza byciem z nim, że niczego innego nie potrzebuje, tak jak Magnus nie potrzebował niczego innego oprócz Aleca, żeby istnieć.

Ale teraz miał prawo tak myśleć. W momencie kiedy Alec oczami pociemniałymi z namiętności wodził po jego twarzy i ciele. Teraz, kiedy Alec oddawał mu wszystko, dodając jak wisienkę na torcie-najpiękniejszym torcie jaki Magnus kiedykolwiek widział, na torcie który nie był z kremu i ciasta, tylko z wielu, pozornie nieistotnych incydentów, z oddanej siły, z troski i ochrony i z narażenia się całemu Clave-dwa słowa.

Ciche, ale zaskakujące pewne "kocham cię".

Tym tortem miłości Aleca, Magnus mógł żyć. Mógł żyć tylko tym, nie potrzebując niczego innego.

-Kocham cię-szepnął Alec

-Zaufaj mi... Daj się popro..-Magnus zaczął, ale nie skończył, bo Alec go pocałował.

-Zamknij się-szepnął Alec-I po prostu mnie kochaj

**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

-Magnus, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?-szepnęła Cate, chwytając się rękawa marynarki Magnusa

Bane wywrócił oczami.

-Oczywiście, że tak, bławatku. To mój pomysł

-Właśnie to mnie martwi-szepnęła Catarina, bardziej sama do siebie, ale Magnus i tak usłyszał i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

-Trochę więcej wiary we mnie, putri dari surga-roześmiał się i przyspieszył kroku, tak, że Cate, która miała znacznie krótsze nogi, musiała za nim biec

-Nienawidzę, kiedy mówisz po indonezyjsku! Nie znam tego języka i zawsze się zastanawiam czy to co mówisz, nie jest obelgą.

Magnus odwrócił się do Cate, a jego oczy zabłysły prawie tak jak lśniące poły marynarki.

-Nigdy nie klnę w tym języku. W nim mówię tylko to, co piękne-uśmiechnął się blado-Jak myślisz, gdzie on może leżeć?

-Nie mam pojęcia-szepnęła Cate, a oczy zaszły jej łzami

-Hej!-zawołał, gdy zauważył łzy przyjaciółki-Nie płacz mi tu! Znajdziemy go! Nawet nie waż się myśleć inaczej.

Magnus aż wpadł na drzwi i przypadkiem otwierając je ciężarem własnego ciała, wpadł z głośnym łoskotem do środka.

-Taki hałas może robić tylko jeden wkurzający mag-usłyszał słaby głos z jednego łóżka

-Ragnor!-krzyknął i przypadł do łóżka przyjaciela. Chwycił go mocno za rękę, a Fell syknął a potem słabo wymamrotał:

-Bane, cholera, zgniatasz mi palce-Magnus rozluźnił uścisk, ale nie puścił dłoni przyjaciela

Natomiast Cate w jednej chwili znalazła się przy Ragnorze i przesuwała dłońmi po jego żebrach, oceniając obrażenia, a Fell wodził za nią rozognionym wzrokiem.

-Mogę ci jakoś pomóc-powiedziała-Zaklęcia. Jakiś napar... Albo...

-Catie-powiedział słabo Ragnor, a czarownica spojrzała na niego przestraszona. Na policzki wypełzł mu ciemny rumieniec. Trawiła go gorączka.

Białe włosy miał sklejone potem, a jego zielona skóra przywodziła na myśl zroszone rosą liście. Podlane krwią.

-Ragnor...-szept Catariny był jeszcze cichszy, a jej szeroko otwarte oczy jeszcze bardziej przerażone, gdy pomyślała, że to ich pojawienie się mogło tak wpłynąć na stan przyjaciela

-Catie... Mój mały aniołek-szept Ragnora był coraz słabszy. Puls mu słabł. A powieki, coraz niżej opadały

-Ragnor...Trzymaj się. Będzie dobrze-Catarina wyraźnie zbierała siły na rzucenie jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale zanim położyła ręce na piersi Ragnora, ten chwycił ją za nadgarstki.

-Nienawidzę tego-burknął. To burknięcie bardziej przypominało starego Ragnora, ale było tak słabe i ciche, że Cate tylko przeszedł dreszcz

-Czego?-spytała

-Że dotykasz mnie tylko po to, żeby mnie wyleczyć-szepnął

Cate zamarła.

-Fell...

-Kocham cię Catarino-wymamrotał-Mogę ci już nigdy tego nie powiedzieć i mówię teraz. Kocham cię od zawsze. Odkąd się pierwszy raz zobaczyłem. Pamiętasz gdzie spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy?

-Wyciągaliśmy Magnusa z jakiejś opresji-powiedziała-O ile pamiętam były tam talerze.

Ragnor zaczął się śmiać, ale po chwili śmiech przerodził się w kaszel.

-Od tamtego czasu cię kocham. I zawsze będę.

Cate zagryzła wargę i zakłopotana spuściła wzrok.

-Catie... Przepraszam. Ale chciałem, żebyś-Ragnor wziął głęboki oddech-wiedziała.

Cate poczuła łzy napływające do oczu.

-Mogę coś.. coś...

-Umieram Cate. Ale gdybyś mogła...

Na jego policzki znów wypełzł rumieniec, tym razem zakłopotania.

-Co?

-Pocałować mnie.

Cate ze świstem wzięła oddech. Spojrzała z przerażeniem na Magnusa, który patrzył smutno na przyjaciół, kiwał głową i-chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu-milczał.

Cate powoli pochyliła się nad Ragnorem. Jego oddech był płytki, szybki i łapczywy, jakby bał się, że tlenu może zabraknąć.

Catarina bardzo powoli zbliżyła swoje wargi do jego i złożyła na nich delikatny pocałunek.

Ragnor westchnął. Chciał ją chyba przyciągnąć bliżej, ale nie miał siły, więc Cate zrobiła to sama.

Ragnor smakował lekami, krwią, potem, łzami i morskim powietrzem.

Cate nigdy wcześniej nie czuła czegoś takiego.

Delikatnie przeczesała jego jasne włosy, aż nagle poczuła jak coś opada jej na ramiona.

Podniosła wzrok.

To Magnus, odwrócony tyłem do przyjaciół rozsypywał po całej sali szpitalnej brokat. Błyszczące drobinki opadały na zimną posadzkę i białe meble, pokrywając ją błyskiem.

To było... magiczne.

Ragnor otworzył oczy. Potem wziął Cate za rękę i przez chwilę, parę sekund patrzył jak na moment zimny, szary świat, świat wojny, choroby, demonów, klęsk i głodu jaśnieje rozświetlony uśmiechem Cate i brokatem.

**Have you ever looked fear in the face**

**And said "I just don't care"**

Magnus nienawidził snów które zaczynały się od uczucia lotu. Znaczyło to zawsze to samo-piekło wzywało.

Magnus nienawidził swojego ojca. Brzmiało to w sumie mdło, bo co miał niby czuć do ojca który był demonem i uczynił jego życie męką, narażając na wykluczenie i ból? Co miał czuć do wcielonego zła, arcywroga aniołów, który na dodatek-żałośnie-był demonem pokus cielesnych?

To brzmiało absurdalnie. Nie był bardzo potężnym demonem, mimo bycia królem Piekła i Magnus-który był tylko człowiekiem, a raczej tylko magiem-plasował w hierarchii zarówno na Ziemi jak i w Piekle o wiele wyżej od Asmodeusza.

-Czego chcesz?-warknął na wstępie

-Mógłbyś być bardziej miły dla ojca-powiedział Asmodeusz

Magnus mógł się założyć, że jego spojrzenie stało się lodowate. Na granicy prawdziwego lodu.

-Dobrze tatusiu. Dlaczego wyciągnąłeś mnie z ciepłego łóżeczka i zaciągnąłeś do piekła? Chciałeś zabrać synka na piwo? Albo dać mi nową zabawkę?

Asmodeusz się nie roześmiał. Demony nie miały poczucia humoru.

-Czego chcesz?-powtórzył

Asmodeusz mierzył go wzrokiem. Niepokojącym, przenikliwym wzrokiem kocich oczu. Takich samych jak jego własne.

-Twojej pomocy-odparł demon

-Pomocy?-Magnus zaśmiał się kpiąco-Jesteś pieprzonym demonem! Królem piekła! Nie potrzebujesz niczyjej pomocy. Podobno. Może nie jesteś jednak tak samowystarczalny i wspaniały, co?

Poczuł jak okropny ból ściska mu usta, a potem żołądek. Ogromny ucisk szedł coraz niżej, aż dotarł do kolan i Magnus, straciwszy władzę w nogach, upadł przed Asmodeuszem.

Poraziła go kolejna fala bólu. Zaczął się miotać, wrzeszcząc i przeklinając.

-Pelacur! Astaga! Ayah, Aku bersumpah kepada tuannya bahwa!

_Nigdy nie klnę w tym języku_-przypomniał sobie blado własne słowa i umilkł. Nadal miotał się z bólu, ale milczał.

To wydało mu się strasznie... bohaterskie. Dziwne jak na niego.

_Nie jestem typem bohatera. _

Ale teraz czuł ból i miotał się, ale nie prosił o litość i odpuszczenie.

Kiedyś obiecał sobie, że ojca nigdy o to nie poprosi.

Ból minął. Teraz Magnus leżał na cuchnącej, piekielnej ziemi, dysząc ciężko.

-Stwardniałeś-stwierdził szorstko Asmodeusz-Jak to się stało?

Magnus przełknął ślinę i powoli wstał. Nogi nadal miał jak z garlarety i miał wrażenie, że zaraz się przewróci.

-Siła aniołów-wymamrotał słabo, za co zarobił kolejną dawkę bólu.-I miłość.

Wyraz twarzy Asmodeusza był nieodgadniony. No tak... miłość. Asmodeusz, jeśli czuł coś zbliżonego do miłości, to było to pożądanie. Był demonem pożądania.

Więc czy on, jego syn, miał prawo czuć miłość?

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli.

_Nie jesteś swoim ojcem. Nie jesteś demonem_

_Nie jesteś potworem_

Magnus wbił w ojca twarde spojrzenie. Dwie pary kocich oczu mierzyły się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

-Nienawidzę cię-oświadczył z mocą Magnus

-Wiem-odparł Asmodeusz

-Nie pomogę ci-dodał, patrząc na niego wyzywająco

Przez twarz demona przemknął wyraz zaskoczenia. Znaczy można było go tak nazwać, o ile bardzo mocno się mu przyjrzało.

I bardzo dobrze znało się mimikę demonów.

-Tego nie podejrzewałem.

Magnus uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

Alec byłby z neigo dumny.

Cholera, on był z siebie dumny.

-Nigdy więcej ci nie pomogę-oświadczył-Nigdy. Nie obchodzi mnie czym będziesz mnie straszył.

-Nawet twoim kochankiem, Nefilim?

Magnusa zatkało.

-Nic mu nie zrobisz-oświadczył twardo, z dziwną pewnością.

-Jesteś pewien?

-Tak-powiedział Magnus-Nie skrzywdzisz Aleca. Wiem o tym.

Asmodeusz uniósł brwi, a raczej wykonał gest, który w przypadku ludzi byłby uniesieniem brwi.

-Nie boję się ciebie-powiedział Magnus-I już nigdy nie będę.

**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?**

-Cześć Magnus. Tu Alec. Alexander... Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, ale...

Magnus nie liczył ile razy odsłuchiwał w kółko nagrane przez Aleca na jego poczcie głosowej wiadomości. Był tylko pewien, że za każdym razem, kiedy nowa wiadomość pojawiała się na jego telefonie, on, słysząc sygnał, podchodził do telefonu i słuchał głosu Aleca.

Uzależnienie od odsłuchiwania nagranych przez byłego chłopaka wiadomości, mimo, że nie odbierał od niego telefonu było dziwne. Bardzo dziwne. Właściwie było jedną z najdziwniejszych rzeczy jaką Magnus kiedykolwiek przeżył, a było ich sporo.

To było chore. Magnus nienawidził tego uczucia-czekania na coś, na co nie powinien czekać. Na coś, co powinno go irytować, bo kogo normalnego nie irytowałby były chłopak który cały czas do niego wydzwania i usiłuje przeprosić za zdradę.

Magnusa nie irytowało. Magnus tym żył.

Tym i wyrzutami sumienia, że nie dał mu tej pieprzonej szansy. Że nie pozwolił mu się wytłumaczyć. Przecież Alec naprawdę nie prosił o dużo.

Tylko o szansę. Tylko o rozmowę.

Ale było już za późno, żzeby cokolwiek zmienić.

Magnus ponuro wygasił papierosa o poręcz kanapy. Patrzył jak popiół rozsypuje się po ciemnych drewnie i jak w rzeźbionym podłokietniku wypala się mała dziurka.

Roześmiał się gorzko. Był słaby.

Uzależnił się od papierosów, chińskiego żarcia i podłego wina.

I odsłuchiwania nagranych wiadomości.

**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone**

Wciskany kilkakrotnie brzęczyk przebił się przez włączoną muzykę.

Magnus powoli uniósł głowę znad pakowanej walizki. To nie mógł być Alec. Po pierwsze-na jego pojawienie się było znacznie za wcześnie. Po drugie-chłopak w końcu znowu miał klucz do jego mieszkania i na pewno nie dzwoniłby jak idiota o wpół do czwartej rano tylko sam otworzyłby sobie drzwi.

Na wyjaśnienie zasługiwałoby co prawda, czemuż to Magnus, jak idiota o godzinie wpół do czwartej rano pakował bagaże. Był ekscentrykiem. Było mu wolno. To po pierwsze.

Po drugie nie mógł spać.W pewnym sensie z wszechogarniającego go szczęścia. Alec z nim był. Alec go kochał. Miał z nim podróżować.

Ale też z ogromnego, niewysłowionego żalu. Gdy myślał o podróży, myślał o Ragnorze, a myśl o tym, że przyjaciela już nie ma, doprowadzała Magnusa do szału.

To nie było normalne.

To było po prostu... nienaturalne.

Od momentu kiedy Magnus poznał Ragnora, Fell zawsze przy nim był. Jak stary, wydawałoby się, że wytarty po tylu latach schemat, powtarzała się ta sama sytuacja.

Ktoś kogo kochał umierał. I kiedy stał nad grobem, a ani jedna łza nie mogła wypłynąć z suchych jak wiór oczy, ktoś kładł mu rękę na ramieniu.

A potem Magnus, za każdym razem zaskoczony, odwracał się i, za każdym razem zauważał tam Ragnora w jego okropnym, niemodnym garniturze, który był niemodny niezależnie od epoki, wpatrującego się w niego ze smutnym uśmiechem.

A potem Ragnor brał go za rękę, dłoń Magnusa rozluźniała się pod dotykiem zielonej dłoni z dodatkowymi stawami, a Fell mówił:

_-Chodź Bane. Idziemy się napić._

I szli się napić.

Schemat, powtarzający się za każdym razem. Przy Eccie. Woolsey'u. Każdym, kolejnym człowieku którego kochał.

Mogłoby zdać się nudne i monotonne. Ale nie było.

Magnus przeżył wszystko i wydawało mu się, że gdy coś się powtarzało powinien być znudzony.

Ale nie był. Za każdym razem, gdy tak się działo Magnus odczuwał falę wdzięczności w stosunku do Ragnora i nigdy się to nie zmieniało.

I dlatego to było dziwne i Magnus czuł, że miłość do Aleca jest naprawdę bardzo inna od pozostałych.

Po jego śmierci Ragnor nie miał go pocieszać.

Ale potem w jego umyśle pojawiała się straszna, mroczna myśl, pełna niepokoju.

Śmierć Aleca...

Otrząsnął się z tego jak najszybciej i nawet nie rzuciwszy swojego zwyczajnego "Kto śmie zakłócać spokój..." pstryknął palcami, zeby otworzyć drzwi.

Po chwili do środka wtargnął łagodny podmuch i po ułamku sekundy Magnus wyczuł, że ktoś za nim stoi.

-Witaj, Raphael-powiedział i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć w czarne oczy głowy Nowojorskiego klanu.

Santiago tylko skinął głową.

Usiadł w fotelu i Magnus przez chwile miał deja vu. Kiedy pół wieku temu przygarnął pod swój dach młodego hiszpańskiego chłopaka, któremu matka dała krzyżyk, chłopaka, który chciał uratować dzielnicę przed potworami i przez to stał się jednym z nich, a potem stał się jednym z najlepszych wampirów jakie Magnus znał, czuł się jakby zrobił coś dobrego. A teraz, gdy przyszedł do niego, mimo, że przez ostatnie parędziesiąt lat unikał apartamentu Bane'a jak święconej wody, Magnus czuł się tak samo.

-Co cię tu sprowadza?-spytał Magnus zamykając walizkę. Nie miał ochoty pakować się przy Raphaelu Santiago.-Bo nie wydaje mi się, żebyś przyszedł mi pogratulować.

Ciemne brwi wampira powędrowały w górę.

-Pogratulować?

-No wiesz... Zazwyczaj kiedy stary przyjaciel który niegdyś uratował ci życie rozpoczyna nowy, poważny związek to wypada mu...

-Nie przyszedłem by rozmawiać o twoich rozpustnych relacjach z Nocnymi Łowcami-prychnął Raphael, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu

-A o czym?-spytał Magnus. Nie rzucił tego cierpko. Nie chciał, by Raphael chociaż myślał o tym, że mógłby go zirytować.

-O tym o czym nie możesz porozmawiać z nikim innym-mruknął wampir-A przede wszystkim ja nie mogę porozmawiać z nikim innym.

Raphael nie musiał mówić więcej, żeby Magnus się domyślił, ale i tak dodał te dwa słowa.

-O Ragnorze.

Magnus zamarł. Usiadł bez ruchu i wpatrzył się w niebo na którym widać było jeszcze jedne z ostatnich nocnych gwiazd. Przez następne kilka tygodni nie zobaczy nowojorskiego nieba. Nie żałował.

Wiedział, ze nie będzie tęsknić.

Ten wyjazd był też w pewnym sensie-choć Magnus wolał tak o tym nie myśleć-ucieczką. Zwłaszcza dla Aleca. Przez te ileś czasu emocje Clave miały opaść, wszyscy mieli ochłonąć, a nerwowa, pełna wiecznych kłótni minirewolucja ucichnąć i umrzeć śmiercią naturalną.

Magnus wolał, żeby Alec nie musiał przy tym być za nim całe to gówno się nie skończy.

Magnus nie brał nawet pod uwagę, że jego podświadomość mogła kazać mu uciec z Nowego Jorku, wyjechać gdzieś, zapomnieć o wszystkim, zatracić w miłości i całą resztę mieć w dupie.

Ale teraz, gdy Raphael przyszedł i zwrócił mu uwagę na to, że cierpi, wziął taką ewentualność pod uwagę.

Jasne Bane-prychnął w myślach-tłumacz, że chodzi ci o Aleca. Udawaj, że wcale nie myślisz o swojej własnej wygodzie i, że wcale nie jesteś największym egoistą świata.

-Jego ciało jest pochowane w królestwie fearie-powiedział Magnus, mimowolnie zaciskając ręce w pięści. Wiedział, że w takim razie nigdy nie będzie mógł odwiedzić grobu przyjaciela. Nienawiść między wróżkami, a czarownikami nie była może tak widoczna i legendrna jak między wilkołakami i wampiramii, ale kto wie, czy nie silniejsza.

Raphael pokiwał głową.

-Wiem. Nie o to chodzi...-zawahał się. Niepewność w jego głosie była niemal namacalna-Jak się... trzymasz?

-Trzymam?-brwi Magnusa powędrowały w górę. Nie spodziewał się taiego pytania-Pytasz jak ja, nieczuły, okropny, rozpustny Magnu Bane trzyma się po śmierci człowieka który ostatnie parę stuleci spędził na obrażaniu mnie?

-Przestań grać Bane-mruknął Raphael-To nie jest pora na sarkazm.

-Zawsze jest pora na sarkazm-rzucił cierpko Magnus, ale Raphael nie dał się zbić z tropu.

-Kochałeś go-powiedział twardo, patrząc na Bane'a poważnymi, czarnymi oczami-Tak jak ja.

Magnus zamarł a potem powoli, poważnie odwrócił się i spojrzał Raphaelowi w oczy. Takie wyznanie ze strony wampira, a tym bardziej takie wyznanie ze stony Raphaela Santiago było... Conajmniej dziwne.

Bane znał go długo, od pierwszej chwili kiedy Santiago zawitał w Podziemnym świecie i zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do jego oschłości i oziębłości. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek z tych ust usłyszy słowo "kochać".

A potem coś do niego dotarło.

Może Raphael był nieśmiertelny, ale jak na nieśmiertelnego-bardzo młody. Magnus pamiętał, jak zachowywał się Santiago po śmierci matki, a to, jak zachowywał się teraz, upewniało go w jednym.

Raphael nie był przyzwyczajony do tracenia bliskich. Zwłaszcza takich, którzy mieli żyć przez wieki razem z nim.

Magnusowi znienacka zrobiło się go żal.

-Chodź-powiedział cicho, wstając-Chcę ci coś pokazać, zanim zacznie świtać.

Raphael wstał i ruszył za Magnusem, który skierował swe kroi do salonu i z jednej z szafek wyciągnął niewielki flakonik z zielonego szkła z inicjałami R.F.

Raphael wyciągnął dłoń i wziął buteleczkę do ręki, przesunął szczupłymi palcami po metalowych literach i Magnus zobaczył- a może tylko mu się zdawało?-przebłysk czerwieni, krwawych, wampirzych łez w oczach Raphaela.

-To eliksir który uwarzyłem parę miesięcy temu. Na chorobę morską. Miałem mu go dać w prezencie.

-Chciałeś dać Ragnorowi w prezencie eliksir na chorobę morską? Bane, nie znasz się na dawaniu prezentów.

Magnus musiał się uśmiechnąć.

-Ten eliksir miał całkowicie zlikwidować tę dolegliwość-powiedział-Naprawdę długo nad nim pracowałem. Miałem mu to dać, ale nie zdążyłem. Czasem przeraża mnie, jak wielu rzeczy nie zdążyłem zrobić, bo myślałem, że będzie jeszcze czas-westchnął, a potem stanowczo zacisnął swoje dłonie na rękach Raphaela, zamykając buteleczkę w uścisku wampira.

-Weź to-powiedział

-Czemu?-szepnął Raphel, mrużąc oczy.-Czemu mi to dajesz?

-Bo mnie boli patrzenie na nią-powiedział cicho Bane-Miałeś rację. Nie mogę grać. Nie mogę udawać. Nie tym razem.-wziął głęboki oddech-Wiesz co czuję. Nie będę kłamać. Weź ten flakonik, a będziesz miał... nie wiem co właściwie... Dowód, że jest więcej osób które kochały Ragnora Fella i sobie z tym nie radzą.

Raphael skinął głową i stali przez chwilę, patrząc sobie w oczy. Uczucie między nimi było takie, że powinni się uściskać, ale żaden nie miał zamiaru tego robić, więc tylko stali, wpatrując się w siebie.

Nie byli samotni w żałobie bez zmiany stroju i ani jednej łzy.

**Have you ever been touch so gently you had to cry?**

-Nie umrzesz-szept Aleca nad jego uchem wydał mu się w tej chwili najgłośniejszym i przede wszystkim najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem świata-Nie możesz umrzeć. Będzie już dobrze Magnus. Już wszystko będzie dobrze.

Magnus poczuł jak delikatne palce Aleca głaszczą go po policzku, lekko, ale z zadziwiającą mocą. Nie umiał powiedzieć czemu, ale dotyk Aleca był jedną z tych rzeczy która sprawiała, że miał wrażenie, iż jego życie jest zupełnie inne.

Kiedy pierwszy raz się całowali a Alec wsunął dłonie pod jego koszulkę, Magnus myślał, że zemdleje, tak był zaskoczony. Tym, że nieśmiały chłopiec się na to odważył i tym, jak to na niego działało.

Kiedy Alec dał mu swoją siłę, pierwszy raz, na statku, Magnusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że chłopak nawet nie wie jak cenną rzecz mu oddał i, że nie ma pojęcia o tym jak zareagowałaby większość Nefilim gdyby miała się swoją siłą podzielić z plugawym Podziemnym. Ale potem przypomniała mu się ich pierwsza randka i pomyślał, ze to przecież był Alec. On, w przeciwieństwie do większości Nocnych Łowców, rasą przejmował się ze wszystkiego najmniej.

Kiedy rysował mu runą sojuszu, Magnus przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że są podobni, tak jak kiedyś powiedziała Tessa. Że czarownicy i Nefilim są do siebie najbardziej podobni. Byli w połowie ludźmi, a w połowie istotami z innego wymiaru. Różnicę wyznaczała tylko strona w czasie upadku Lucyfera. Nic więcej. Przecież większość demonów była aniołami.

Przypomniał sobie Aleca, ze skupioną miną prowadzącego stelę po jego skórze, wiążąc go ze sobą. Przypomniał sobie jak przesunął kciukiem po skończonej runie, a przez niego przeszedł dreszcz. Runy były innym rodzajem magii. Czystym rodzajem magii, nieskalanym demoniczną mocą. I ta czystość, czysta, jasna magia, połączyła go z Alekiem.

Było jeszcze wiele innych takich sytuacji, a Magnus przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że w tym wszystkim była cholerna magia.

Alec powoli położył się obok niego i położył mu rękę na sercu. A potem skierował ją niżej i wziął ją za rękę. Delikatnie, ale tym razem z pewnością.

Jakie to było fałszywe.

Miał przez chwilę ochotę go odepchnąć i w twarz mu wykrzyczeć, że wie. Że wcale nie śpi. Że czeka aż on wyjdzie, po to, żeby wstać i stawić się tam. Żeby udowodnić Camille...

Nie-odepchnął od siebie ostatnią nitkę nadziei. Camille nie kłamała. Tym razem niestety wiedział, że nie.

Więc Alec go... Co? Nie kochał? Naprawdę, czy Alec go nie kochał? Czy kłamał przez ten cały czas? Nie ufał mu?

-Kocham cię Magnus-szepnął przyciskając wargi do jego czoła i wstał.

A potem, na pożegnanie, przesunął palcami po jego policzku.

Gdy się odwrócił i Magnus w ciemności dostrzegł refleks księżyca odbijający się w srebrnych sprzączkach, poczuł jak łza spływa mu po policzku.

Poszedł. Jednak poszedł. Zabić kogoś z czystego egoizmu. Zdradzić jego. Zdradzić samego siebie.

Więc nie mógł go kochać.

Tylko ten dotyk... Był tak delikatny i przeczył wszystkiemu.

**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?**

F. R. A. Y.

Niebieski dym powoli układał się w litery. Tessa stała po środku korytarza, wpatrując się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana, mimo, że sama go wyczarowała.

-Tessie, skarbie, rozumiem. Jesteś młodą czarownicą i magia nadal robi na tobie wrażenie, ale chyba nie aż tak...

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i wbiła w Magnusa rozognione, szare oczy. Magnus nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jej tak... podekscytowanej.

Niepewnie odwrócił od niej wzrok i spojrzał znowu na dym. Na wirujące w powietrzu, błękitne litery.

Magia Tessy też była niebieska. Magnus nie wiedział skąd brała się czyjaś skłonność do danego koloru, ale jego iskry, dymy, płomienie, gdy nie zastanawiał się nad nimi, były niebieskie. Tak samo jak Tessy. Ragnor miał czerwień, Cate biel, ale jego magia zawsze była niebieska. Nie wiedział czemu.

Ale po tych wszystkich latach przywykł do tego i uznał go za swój ulubiony kolor.

-Magnus... ty nie rozumiesz-wyszeptała

Brwi Bane'a powędrowały w górę.

-Masz rację. Nie rozumiem. Tylko nie wiem czego nie rozumiem, kwiatuszku. Raczysz wyjaśnić?

-Jest nadzieja, Magnus. Jest nadzieja dla nowego pokolenia.

-Aaaa...-powiedział Bane-Masz rację, nie rozumiem.

-Oni żyją. I będą żyć. I napiszą nową historię. Lepszą historię. Mam nadzieję.

-To dzieci, Tess

-Na razie tak. Ale dzieci rosną. Bardzo szybko. Wiesz-wbiła wzrok w okno-Pamiętam Lucie, jak była taka malutka, słodka i cudowna. Miała taki zabwny uśmiech, że prawy kącik szedł jej bardzo do góry, a lewy prawie w ogóle-mówiła z rozczuleniem-A potem jej to minęło.

Magnus słuchał w skupieniu.

-Wiesz... Mała Helen ma tak samo. I myślę, czy za parę lat jej to minie, czy zostanie.

Jej twarz rozświetlił uśmiech, lekki, sentymentalny. Magnus wiedział, że myślała o córce.

-Albo jej młodszy brat, Mark... Jego oczy są niebieskie, jak oczy Herondale'ów...

-Heondale'owie nie mają niebieskich oczu-poprawił ją Magnus-Tylko złote. A raczej albo takie, albo takie. Lightwoodawie mają oczy Willa.

Mina Tessy stężała.

-Mają oczy Cecy-jej twrz znowu stężała od natłoku wspomnień

Znów zaczęła się rozwodzić na temat swoich bliskich, a Magnus słuchał. To było takie dziwne. Dla niego Cecily była tylko siostrą Willa-Tessa traktowała ją jak własną. On nienawidził Lightoodów-ona ich kochała. Dla niego Charlotte Fairchild była chłodną, żelazną ostają Londyńskiego Instytutu z którą współpracował Ragnor-ona kochała ją całym sercem.

Magnus często żałował, że nie ma swoich bliskich, których mógłby wspominać i znajdować w kimś innym podobieństwo do nich.

Może kiedyś... Kiedyś miał kogoś takiego znaleźć i po jego śmierci szukać podobnego uśmiechu, takich samych oczu, sposobu w jaki układały się włosy. Może kiedyś...

Do Tessy chyba dotarło, że zbytnio zagłębiła się w sentymentalizm i znowu spojrzała na Magnusa

-W każdym razie oni dorosną. Helen i Mark. Ta mała, rudziutka Clary. Dzieciaki z tutejszego Instytutu. To dziwne Magnus... Ale historia toczy się wokół nas. Każde pokolenie ma własną. A my, nieśmiertelni... na wszystkie mamy wpływ.

Magnus zamarł, gdy usłyszał to zdanie, bo przebłysk czerwieni mignął mu przed oczami. Jakiś czas temu, z ciekawości, wybrał się pod bramy Instytutu. Zobaczył ich. Ją właściwie.

Kobieta, wciąż młoda, ale z twarzą pooraną zmarszczkami smutku i trosk prowadziła za rękę dwójkę dzieci. Chłopca i dziewczynką.

A czerwony, rubinowy naszyjnik kołysał się na jej szyi.

Dziewczynka podskoczyła i chwyciła łańcuszek, chcąc dotknąć wisiorka, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się i zdjąwszy ozdobą podała chłopcu, by powiesił go siostrze na szyi.

Mała, trzyletnia Nocna Łowczyni, bez żadnego Znaku miała na szyi stary medalion. Medalion z jego zaklęciem.

Tessa miała rację. Mieli wpływ na tą dziejące się historię. Kto wie, może kiedyś ten medalion uratuje małej córeczce Lightwoodów życie?

Magnus westchnął, gdy uświadomił sobie, ze przez wizytę Jocelyn i rozmowę z Tessą, jedzenie już wystygło, ale nie żałował.

Nie żałował, ze wpuścił żoną Valentine'a, nieznajomą Nocną Łowczynię do swojego domu.

Tessa miała rację. To dało nadzieję. Nadzieję na nową historię.

Lepszą historię.

**There you are, sitting in the garden**

**Clutching my coffee**

**Calling me sugar**

**You called me sugar**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night**

**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?**

**Have you ever held your breathe and asked yourself**

**Will it ever get better than tonight?**

**Tonight...**

-Skarbie...-szept Alec wyrwał Magnusa z rozmyślań-Skarbie, o czym myślisz?

Magnus przeniósł wzrok na swojego chłopaka. Światło lamp odbijało się w jego oczach i refleksy lśniły w czarnych włosach. Wyglądał jak zjawa.

Tylko ten żywy, zatroskany uśmiech do tego nie pasował.

-O Tessie, o Cammille, o tobie, o Ragnorze, o Raphaelu, o Cate, o tobie, o twojej matce, o tobie, o mnie... Wspominałem już o tobie?

Alec się roześmiał i usiadł na podłokietniku fotelu Magnusa, jednak Bane szybko objął go w pasie i pociągnął na własne kolana.

Chłopak nie protestował, tylko od razu ujął twarz Magnus w dłonie i mocno go pocałował.

Gdy się od siebie oderwali, Alec oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i szepnął:

-Kocham cię.

Magnus roześmiał się cicho.

Stary dom, stara wiejska siedziba Ragnora pod Londynem wyglądała tak samo jak wtedy, gdy bywał tu w odwiedzinach, u przyjaciela i tak samo czuł się tu szczęśliwy.

Ale to szczęście miało się skończyć. Musieli wracać do domu. Do swojego domu.

Wspólnego domu.

I Magnus miał wrócić do Nowego Jorku jako inny Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu.

Wysoki Czarownik Brooklynu z pierścieniem Lightwoodów na palcu.

Ale teraz... Teraz jeszcze nie chciał. Jeszcze chciał tu zostać. W cichym miejscu, pełnym wspomnień.

Chciał zatrzymać tę noc, złapać księżyc, gwiazdy. Przytrzymać je przy sobie, póki mógł.

Dziwne było życie śmiertelnika, kiedy chciałeś chwycić każdą chwilę, bo każda zbliżała cię do nieubłaganego.

-O czym myślisz?-oddech Aleca owionął mu szyję, a Magnusa nagle zalała fala czystej miłości i skoncentrowanego szczęścia i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że od radości serce mu pęknie.

-Skarbie, czy kiedyś jeszcze może być lepiej niż dzisiejszej nocy?

Alec roześmiał się, a potem odsunął od Magnusa i spojrzał mu w oczy, a potem powoli zaczął rozpinać Magnusowi koszulę.

-Co robisz?-spytał Bane, ale uśmiechał się i sam niecierpliwie zsunął z Aleca kurtkę.

Chłopak pochylił się i pocałował go. A potem wyszeptał:

-Robię tę noc jeszcze lepszą.

**Will it ever get better than tonight?**

* * *

**Gdyby ktoś miał jakieś pytania, uwagi zastrzeżenie i propozycje pomocy w trudnych chwilach to byłabym wdzięczna za komentarze :P**

**A... i mówię serio. Nie ogarniałam, czemu ludzie tak bardzo chcieli komentarzy i czemu tak lubią moje, zanim sama nie zaczęłam na nie czekać i ich dostawać.**

**Życie nieustannie nas zaskakuje ;)**

**Buziaczki, uściski, serduszka i spółka**

**kokosz**


End file.
